The invention relates to a connecting element, in particular a screw or a nut, for mechanically connecting components.
Conductor-bar arrangements in which two current-conducting conductor bars of highly conductive copper are connected together by a screw in order to produce an electrical and mechanical connection between the two conductor bars are known from the prior art (e.g. DE 10 2005 059 561 A1). The two conductor bars in this case lie on one another in plane-parallel manner in the region of the screw connection, which results in a low electrical transfer resistance between the two conductor bars. However, the transfer resistance between the two conductor bars is not zero: this can be ascribed in particular to the surface roughness of the conductor bars and to any soiling of the surfaces of the conductor bars which lie on one another. What is disadvantageous about the known conductor-bar arrangements is therefore the electrical transfer resistance between the conductor bars which are connected together.
A high-strength conductive copper alloy wire which can be used for example as a battery pole or as an electric cable is known from DE 103 92 428 T5. In this case it is therefore not a connecting element in the sense according to the invention.
Furthermore, DE-AS 1 458 546 discloses a semiconductor mount, which as such is non-generic.
It is therefore an object of the invention to reduce the transfer resistance in such a conductor-bar arrangement.
This object is achieved by a connecting element according to the invention (e.g. screw, nut).